Gauntlet
The Gauntlet is a large bracelet-like device developed by the Vestals to simplify Bakugan brawls. Because they are the only thing capable of bypassing the dimension waves emitted by the Dimension Controllers, it is used as the standard brawling device in Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia, even outside of New Vestroia where the Dimension Controllers were located and even after they are destroyed. It was preceded by the BakuPod, and replaced by the BakuMeter. Anime Functions: *Starting Bakugan brawls *Storing and activating Ability Cards *Storing Battle Gear *Showing G-Power, current brawlers in a battle, and the brawlers' life force gauge *Some can launch Bakugan and Gate Cards, or form energy blades for physical battles. *Can stop time around the brawl The brawl will be started when all the battlers shout "Gauntlet Power Strike!" ("Gantoretto Chiyaji-on!" / "Gauntlet Charge-on!" in Japanese), after which, the center of the Gauntlet will flash and the brawl can begin. Gauntlet]] Gauntlets come in the color of the attribute the person uses, and seem to be custom-made for the user; Marucho uses a smaller gauntlet due to his small stature, while Zenoheld possesses the largest gauntlet due to his imposing size. The Vexos Gauntlets were also customized to have black trim instead of white, and three horns on the rear. The device is operated by pressing a button on the tip, and then the cardholder will open. When the command "scan Bakugan data" is given, an area comes out, then the Bakugan is placed on it. Going through Dr. Michael's Dimension Gate required a Gauntlet, though the Dimension Gate has been destroyed. It has also been used to hack online systems, so there are likely a myriad of technological uses for it aside from brawling. On top of being used for Bakugan brawls, Gauntlets can also be used in actual hand-to-hand combat. By using a certain type of Ability Card, the Gauntlet will project a wide thin beam of energy the length of a long knife, which can then be adjusted as the user desires. It was first used during the final battle between Spectra and Dan in the finale of the first arc. Later, this function was used by Gus to attack Zenoheld in Avenging Spectra, and by Mylene to attack Mira and Spectra in Mylene's Meltdown and An Heir to Spare, respectively. Physical Toy Trivia *The Gauntlet's work in a way similar to Duel Disks in the Yu-Gi-Oh! series. *The Gauntlet is one of the few real weapons in the series. *No Battle Gear matching the colors of Aquos or Darkus Bakugan have ever been summoned from a Gauntlet. *In the first episode of New Vestroia, Invasion of the Vestals, the Gauntlet makes a different sound for G-Power increasing than the later episodes. *Marucho's Gauntlet appears to be the smallest Gauntlet in the anime. *The Gauntlet is the largest device seen used to start a Bakugan battle in all seasons of the anime. Category:Bakugan (game) Category:Vestal Technology Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:New Vestroia Category:Items Category:Vexos Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance